


Kiss Me On the Mouth and Set Me Free.

by midnightmemoriesx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dom Louis, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Louis, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Riding, Sub Harry, always a girl louis, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmemoriesx/pseuds/midnightmemoriesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts and ends with a kiss, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me On the Mouth and Set Me Free.

It starts and ends with a kiss, always.

Louis entered the room slowly, nothing but the click of the lock turning alerting Harry of her presence. They’d taken a chair from their dining room and put it beside their bed, Harry was currently sat on it, his eyes covered by a flimsy sleeping mask that Louis’ used to wear at night. She’d only left him for five minutes, just to allow him the time to slip into the right sort of headspace for what they’re about to do.

Harry can tell when she’s standing right in front of him. The tips of her toes brushed barely against his own and he relaxed instantly at the knowledge that she was there. “Are you ready, Harry?” She asked him softly, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek. She’d wait a little longer if he really needed her too, however Louis knows when Harry is ready and he’s more than by this point.  
“I’m ready, Lou.” His voice is slightly scratchy when he replies, though it always gets like this when they have these sorts of nights. Louis used the hold she had on his face to tilt his head up, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss before taking a step away. 

She’s silent in her movements, circling her boyfriend for a little while before she stopped behind him. Her hands trailed over his shoulders and down the length of his arms, before back up and down his chest. Her touch was feather light, just the briefest of scratches with her nails at times. 

Louis shifted back around to his front, putting a leg either side of him and slowly sitting down on his lap. “You know not to touch, don’t you?” She reminded him firmly, watching his hands twitch where they were holding on to the back legs of the chair. She liked watching him having to control himself. This was largely all for Harry, sometimes the male just wanted not to have to think for a little while. It wasn’t exactly something that they did very often, only when he needed it.

It wasn’t exactly much of a problem for Louis, though. It wasn’t like she got off on having some control over him, she just liked knowing that in the end he would be happy. “Yes,” he replied, the same gravel remaining in his voice. 

With his confirmation in mind, Louis began to grind her hips slowly down against his crotch. The lace of her panties burned faintly against his bare cock, though it was a pleasant sensation, really. She never kisses him on the lips again, not until they’re done, so she busies herself with planting wet kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Every so often she’ll bite down hard on a piece of skin, making him hiss, and leaving her mark.

Louis continued to work him up for a little while longer. She’d brush her fingertips up his chest, tweak his nipples, grind against him and mark him up as hers until she thought that he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, clearly squirming in his seat. Even then, she went on for a few extra minutes.

“Okay, Harry. Stand up,” Louis instructed, sliding off of his lap and waiting for him to do so. Once he had, she directed him towards the bed and let him get comfortable in the middle of it. There, she took one of her (or his, honestly) elastic headbands. She wrapped it around his wrist a few times before putting it over the end of one of their bedposts, before repeating the process with the other hand. Harry could easily escape if he wanted to, however that was all part of the fun. The control he had to have over himself.

Louis spent a few moments taking in the sight of her gorgeous boyfriend, all laid out for her. Harry Styles was a beautiful man and she had no idea how she’d got so lucky.  
She took her time fully undressing himself, hardly making a sound in the eerily silent room. When she was ready, Louis climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry’s torso. She doesn’t have to explain what she wants from him, Harry always knows.

Inching up slowly, Louis raised herself onto her knees and grabbed onto the headboard. Harry would be met with the beautiful sight of his girlfriend’s dripping sex hovering over his mouth if he could see, though with her thighs framing his face it’s not hard for him to guess what position they’re in. Everything in him wants to lean up and taste her sweetness, though he knows better by now.

Eventually, Louis complied in giving Harry what he wanted. She bent her knees slightly and Harry’s waiting mouth was greeted by her soaked pussy. He didn’t hesitate in licking in between her folds, locating her clit and soothing his tongue over it. She’d practiced at not giving him any sort of reaction whatsoever, her body remains loose and she doesn’t let out a sound. It makes him work harder.

She lets Harry control what he gives her for a little while, letting him work his way into her tight entrance once he’s deemed that he’s paid her clit enough attention. He hasn’t, and she’ll be sure to correct that. “Harry,” she muttered, her voice barely wavering. “I’m going to fuck myself on your tongue, be good and keep still.”

Harry really doesn’t have to be told twice, his tongue is instantly stiffened and he waited patiently for her to use him as she wished. Louis gave him a few seconds before she began to rock her hips back and forth, spreading her wetness from his nose to chin. He really wants to place his hands on her hips and help her, though he knows he’s not allowed and that she doesn’t need him.

Louis’ ministrations continue for a little while, a moan eventually spilling past her lips. She doesn’t give Harry the satisfaction of making her come though, moving back to rest herself on his chest whilst she takes a few moments to calm herself. Harry whined, a quiet and weak sound, when he realised that she was finished with him. Digging her nails gently into his upper arms, Louis leaned down to speak next to his ear, “I hope you’re not complaining, Harry. I’d hate to have to finish myself off and leave you hard, it’d be an awful shame if I didn’t get to ride you.”

Her words have the desired impact, as only a second later Harry his tilting his head to brush his nose against her cheek. “M’sorry,” he whispered, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. He only gets a little hum in response before Louis moved away from him, getting off the bed for a brief moment.

When she returned, she found her place between his legs and trailed her fingers up his thighs, watching as his hands clenched into fists as he willed himself not to move. Louis decided to reward him for trying, to put some of the lube that she’d just retrieved into her hand and wrapped it around his hard, neglected cock.

Her lips turned up into a smirk when he moaned, because Harry moaning was one of the most wonderful sounds on the earth and it pleased her to know that she was the reason behind it. Louis didn’t pleasure him for too long, pumping his cock in her hand in a little while before she withdrew her hand and uncapped the lube again.   
She squirted another generous amount onto her hand, this time rubbing over his cock instead of using it to pleasure him. It was hardly necessary with how wet she was, however when she was going to ride him she wanted it to be as smooth and easy as possible.

Once she deemed him ready, Louis retook her place and straddled his hips, using her hand to place the head of his cock by her entrance. “Anything to say, Harry?” She asked, having to use a lot of self-control not to just sink down and use him like she wanted to. She wanted him to ask first.

“Please, Louis. Fuck – please. I need to be inside you, want it so bad. I’ll be good, promise. I just want to fuck you,” he begged instantly, his head thrown back against the pillows as he waited for her to make a move. It appeared that he’d done what she’d wanted, because only a few seconds later Louis was slowly lowering herself onto his thick cock, taking her time and going inch by inch.

After taking all of him, Louis stilled and placed her hands flat on his chest. She took a moment to look at her boyfriend, at the flush running from the top his chest to his cheeks, the way his lips had parted as he took in deep breaths. This was all for Harry, but God – did she love it.

Louis remained still for a moment or two, before she slowly began to lift and drop herself, grinding down against him every time she was lowered. She always took her time to begin with, because she wanted the climax of their evening to be energetic – she wanted to leave him totally spent.

However, unfortunately the female wasn’t as collected as she wanted to be and it only took a couple of minutes for Louis to begin riding him properly, hard and intense. Harry was a gasping mess below her, his arms strained against his bindings as he desperately wanted to assist his girlfriend. “Remember you don’t come until I do,” Louis reminded him once more, unnecessarily. Harry knew the rules. 

She could tell he was struggling, though. 

Louis gradually bounced faster, working at her clit with one of her hands as she moaned. “Harry,” she breathed, clenching tightly around his cock as she came, her movements stilling as her thighs began to tremble. He remained inside her for a few moments, his own release only around the corner as he thrummed with anticipation. 

Shifting off of him, Louis moved back down between his legs and took his cock into her hand. “I want you to come for me, Harry. Whenever you need to,” she murmured, pumping her hand at a fast and unforgiving pace on his almost painful looking erection. Harry’s breathing was erratic and he lasted all of about ten seconds, before his back was arching and he was kicking out as he came, a moan of his girlfriend’s name coming from him. 

A somewhat fond smile came to Louis’ face as she reached over for the wipes on the bedside table, cleaning herself up before she wiped at his chest. She then carefully untied his hands, rubbing at his wrists for a few moments to sooth the burning sensation the material had caused as he struggled against it. Finally she took his blindfold off, to be met with his wild, blown pupils and totally blissed out expression. 

“Good?” She asked softly, running a hand through his curls to keep them out of his face.

“Good,” Harry confirmed, his lips forming into a little pout. 

And who was Louis to deny him a kiss after making him wait so long?


End file.
